


These Old Bones

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde's back, Not A Fix-It, Poor Life Choices, Space Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: I'm not super happy with this, so it may be re-written eventually, or I'll just abandon it and never see it again.





	These Old Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with this, so it may be re-written eventually, or I'll just abandon it and never see it again.

「What do you seek o bearer mine?」

When Shaxx awoke to see his prize skull missing, he sounded the highest of Tower alarms. Every Guardian received a bounty for it’s safe return. He stood, glowering over the last city.

「What do you need o agent mine?」

At least four other Guardians reported stolen bones. Rolling, low clouds covered the sky with the crackling energy of a thunderstorm.

「What do you long for o envoy mine?」

In the early morning, a harsh ring woke the remaining Vanguard, telling them that the mausoleum had been opened without authorization. By the time they arrived, it was sealed again.

「What do you yearn for o courier mine?」

The Dreaming City was cold. Ayin slipped between the clouds, hugging the mists. The whispers flowed together, crashing into waves that threatened to drown her. Her ship dipped and swayed, plummeting towards the horizon. Ayin did not pull up. 

「What do you covet, o medium mine?」

“A life.”

「Yours, o bearer mine?」

“Another’s. I want it back.” Ayin crawled out of the wreckage, clutching the edge of the white shroud. “I’ll do anything.”

「Would you give up yourself?」

“Yes! Yes. Anything.” 

「Would you sacrifice your friends? Your mentors? What limits you, o bearer mine?」

“Just make him whole again. Fix him.” She struggled in vain to free the corpse from the flames, tugging at an arm. Fire licked at the twisted metal and piles of bones. 

「And that is your wish?」

“Fix him. Please.” 

「As you wish, o maker mine.」

There was no shockwave, or flash of light, or thundering roar through the cosmos. Reality simply was. The smouldering pile of bones grew louder, yelling at the slowly waking man sitting opposite to it. He glanced about the open field, and reached up to his face. 

“Where am I?” He asked to the burning wreck. 

「Alive」

“What?” Cayde asked, leaning back.

「Welcome back o bearer mine.」


End file.
